1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation control device for a manually operated prying tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a prying tool with an angle-adjustable prying head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,626 and defined with a toothed cavity 11 in the assembling hole of its head 10. Disposed in the toothed cavity 11 are a rotary toothed block 12 and a spring 13. A prying handle 14 is defined in its head portion with a hexagonal hole 15 for engaging with the rotary toothed block 12. An operation button 16 is locked in one end of the assembling hole of the rotary toothed block 12, and the other end of the assembling hole is sealed with a cover 17.
In normal condition, the rotary toothed block 12 is pushed by the spring 13 to engage with the toothed cavity 11, so the head 10 and the prying handle 14 are fixed relative to each other, and so the angle therebetween is fixed and not adjustable. When the rotary toothed block 12 is disengaged from the toothed cavity 11 by pressing the operation button 16, the head 10 can be rotated bidirectionally. Thus the angle between the head 10 and the prying handle 14 is adjustable.
When the abovementioned conventional prying tool is in use, its prying handle can be fixed or rotated with respect to the head. However, in actual practice, there is a requirement for micro angle adjustment (such as 5 degrees) between the head and the prying handle. With the conventional structure, the user has to press the operation button and then carry out adjustment appropriately. Hence, not only is it impossible for the user to handle the tool with one hand, but the user to perform such micro-angle adjustment is required to be experienced and skilled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.